


A Token of Affection

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Token of Affection

"You brought me flowers," Ginny said brightly from her hospital bed.

"I thought they would brighten up the room," Neville said, setting the vase by the window. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Neville Longbottom." There was humour in her tone and he turned back to look at her, thick auburn hair fanned out across her pillow, beautiful in spite of looking a bit pale and tired after the fall from her broom. "You brought them because you love me."

He hadn't planned to admit it, certainly not so plainly, but the light in her eyes told him he should. "Yes. I do."


End file.
